Spinel vs. Monkey D. Luffy
Spinel vs. Monkey D. Luffy is a what-if? Episode of Death Battle (My first time making one of these, so sorry if it’s awful) Description So.... ummmmm, ah geez I really need to stretch this to think of a good intro...! Just like these characters! (Nailed it, You’re doing great!) Spinel, the Rubberhose Gem of Steven Universe. And Monkey D. Luffy, the straw hat pirate of One-Piece. I’m Soupywolf5 An advocate of the VsBattles Wiki, and it’s my side-job to answer the question you’ve either never asked, or never cared about! Finding out which of these combatants would win a Death Battle! Spinel Thousands of years ago the world was ruled by Diamonds, there were four Blue, Yellow, White, and Pink. The Diamonds would colonize planets to expand their empire, destroying all life on them in the process. Although The littlest Diamond, Pink Diamond was deemed to not be ready to run a colony yet, and belittled for her immaturity, although she desperately wanted to run one (That becomes important later), so she would spend quite a bit of time in her Garden playing with her best friend, Spinel. However eventually Pink Diamond was given a colony to run, and as she wanted to prove that she was capable of successfully running a colony, she leapt at the opportunity. However she didn’t seem to want Spinel anymore, so she tricked Spinel into standing in place in the Garden to await Pink’s return, so Spinel waited as the Garden crumbled around her for 6,000 years In fact the only reason she moved at all was due to a message broadcast throughout the universe by, well Steven Universe. Spinel upon finding out that Pink had abandoned her supposedly got so sad that her form Poofed, and after she reformed she decided to go to Earth to get some revenge on Pink’s half-human son, Steven and the Crystal Gems. Of course to take on the Crystal Gems by herself Spinel would have to be pretty strong, and she is, easily maneuvering around and toying with the Crystal Gems in their first encounter. Putting her should be around Garnet’s level physically, and Garnet is comparable to Bismuth who could somewhat damage the hulls of Diamond Warships, Which could strike the ground hard enough to create earthquakes felt by the Cluster Which was residing deep in the planet’s inner core, which starts around 5,150 kilometers into the Earth and extends 1,126 kilometers, and as the Cluster doesn’t appear to be at the edge we’ll place it around the middle of the inner core. Given how the ground noticeably shakes and the waves given off by the Warship’s strikes these quakes appear to be around 4 or 5 on the mercalli intensity scale, so the moment intensity of the quakes made by the strikes would be: (4.5)+6.39+1.66log10(5,713/110)((2*3.14)/360)= 12.403725 (But the energy calculator I used didn’t go past 10.5, however the energy went up linearly so I could calculate it myself), the energy of which would be 4.972646*10^27 Joules, or 1.18 Exatons of tnt! And keep in mind Yellow Diamond’s ship was completely undamaged by outputting those levels of energy! And this isn’t their only feat around this level as the Crystal Gems combined assault was able to somewhat phase Blue Diamond who’s comparable to Yellow Diamond who easily smashed through her ship’s hull (Steven Universe has a lot of scaling, get used to it), Garnet’s also faster then Pearl Who could dodge lasers, and pilot a ship traveling at relativistic speeds, as well as simultaneously blitz two Quartz soldiers who should be around those levels of speed too. She’s also capable of restraining Steven Universe who while in a weakened state could nearly lift her Injector out of the ground, which weighed 275,831,496.63 kg (Courtesy of the Vs Battles Wiki for this calculation) And due to being a Gem Spinel has interesting physiology, she lacks the need for eating, sleeping, breathing, and has limitless stamina (Meaning she’s basically unable to get tired) and her body is entirely made out of light, with the only piece of actual matter being her Gemstone, a pink Spinel (What else would you expect? Her name’s Spinel, so of course her gemstone would be a spinel) on her chest, granting her a natural immunity to numerous abilities that require the target to have biological matter to work (Such As Blood Manipulation, And Biological Manipulation), she can also regenerate from serious injuries by “poofing” or retreating into her gemstone (The core of her being) to heal, although Gems can regenerate from less serious injuries such as cuts or lost limbs without poofing, Gems also adjust their mass to the gravity of the planet their on, and can change their size and shape for a moderate period of time (Although holding a shape or size too long can be rather straining on the Gem), however Spinel’s size and shape shifting capabilities far exceeds those of most Gems easily capable of stretching her limbs hundreds of meters, and greatly enlargening her fists to increase her strength with little to no visible strain. And while most Gems can summon their own weapons Spinel doesn’t seem to have one, she did however have a weapon that she used for a short time, a Gem Rejuvenator. A pink scythe which ignores durability against Gems and restores them to their “factory settings”. Sort of like a soft-reboot, although her rejuvenator wouldn’t work on non-Gem life forms as it seem when it couldn’t physically harm Steven, although his Gem half was completely nullified by it. And then there’s Spinel’s other piece of “equipment” her main method of transportation a massive Gem Injector filled to the brim with Bio-Poison Which kills all living things on contact (Steven likely being an exception due to being half-Gem) her Injector was said to be capable of wiping out all life on Earth in 41 hours, and disturbing it in any way speeds up the process exponentially, and could even cause it to explode. The only way to stop it safely is for Spinel to deactivate (By using her hand as a horn, but she can also do this to speed up the process, or drain all of it at once). Although she does have a few weaknesses, mainly she isn’t exactly mentally composed (which would make sense given her past). And enough damage to her physical form will cause her to retreat into her gemstone to heal, leaving it vulnerable to be shattered, although even when a Gem is shattered they’re still not technically “dead” as the gem shards each hold a piece of the Gem’s consciousness and are capable of creating their own form, although they usually can’t create more then a random limb. One gem in particular, The Smoke Monster had their gem ground into dust, mixed with ink to make paint, and had the paint lit on fire, and it was still able to be an active threat. Monkey D. Luffy The world of One Piece is full of many... pirates, there are a lot of pirates. However they’re quite different from normal pirates (I think?), including the leader and founder of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy. Son of Monkey D. Dragon, the “World’s most dangerous criminal” Luffy sought to find One Piece And become king of the pirates Fight Results Alright the combatants are set. Let’s get this match underway! It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Spinel Monkey D. Luffy Who will you be rooting for? Spinel Monkey D. Luffy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Anime/Manga vs Cartoon" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Elastic'-themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Shonen Jump vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant